The Games You Play
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Total f'ing randomness here. Trish visits OVW on a day off and gets caught up in one of Katie Lea's games. Total smut again. If you don't like femslash, definately don't read this!


AN: This might be officially the most random peice of literature ever written. The pairing is a tad far fetched, even for me, but that was the challenge in this. I feel like I made it work pretty damn well considering, again it's pretty well fullout smut but I hope you enjoy, read and review!

"Hello? Excuse me? Hi.. I'm speaking and you're not listening. Drop the attitude aswell." Trish Stratus spoke to Katie Lea.

How dare this brunette treat her disrespectfully? She was down here in Buttfuck Kentucky, on her only day off this week visiting the developmental territory of OVW. She didn't have to be here to talk to the diva wannabe's, but she was, and that showed the kind of dedication she had to her job and the entire business.

"Ladies you're excused except for miss Katie here, I'll be speaking to you in private." She said like a teacher about to lecture a bad student, and Katie gave her a mock scared expression.

The other women we're intrigued by the trouble their co-worker was sure to get in from the big leaguer Trish Stratus, but walked away regardless, hoping they would hear about it later.

"What seems to be your issue Patricia?" The proper English woman asked.

"My issue firstly is that you have a major attitude problem, secondly you don't follow instructions, thirdly you always seem to either be distracted or distracting everybody around you, and now fourthly you calling me Patricia." She said rather bluntly.

"Things can get very distracting around here Patricia." Katie said poorly justifying herself, and not changing her attitude in the least.

"Well what specifically has you so distracted? Maybe we can fix it." Trish said changing her tactics and ignoring the fact that she still refered to her as Patricia. Maybe if she ignored the womans antagonizing behaviour she'd drop it.

"It can't really be fixed. Well it could but.. Nevermind." She replied, smiling smugly at the thought.

"Spill it Britain." Trish said, her short fuse ending again.

"Well blondie if you insist on knowing I was rather distracted by those two enormus, fake, flotation devices hanging from your chest area." Katie laughed out loud uncontrollably with her confession.

Trish looked down at her cleavage, not really thinking of it as a distraction, even though she had spent numerous evenings specifically distracting men and women with them, but that wasn't the point. She was a professional in the work place, and that comment couldn't be _anymore_ wrong. Even if she did find Katie attractive in that annoying, aggrivating, bitchy kind of way, there was no way this was going anywhere beyond a conversation.

Trish looked at her silently, which was a rareity for her, for once not really knowing what to say to the other wrestler. She never thought she'd be put in this kind of an awkward situation with her.

"That was a compliment incase you missed it Patricia. How about you and I play a little game?" She inquired.

"I really shouldn't." She said trying to sound confident in her answer, shaking the promiscuious thoughts from her mind.

Minutes ago she couldn't stand the Chelsea native, and was actually convinced that she might hate her. And now she wanted to sleep with her? This just couldn't be possible. She knew she should have gotten laid last week when that random rat approached her. She skipped the oppertunity and now she was paying for it, because her dirty mind was enjoying the thoughts currently running through it.

"It'll be our little secret, nobody has to find out about it." Katie egged her on in a dangerous, convincing tone.

Trish sighed staring at the other woman in silence again for the second time in their brief one on one conversation. She allowed Katie to pull her over to the nearest couch and sit them both down. Katie's lips crashed against hers instantly in a rather passionate kiss, that Trish found impossible not to reciprocate no matter how much her mind told her that she should. Within seconds Katie was straddling her hips, their lips and tongues mimicking their previous actions.

Trish ran her hands up Katie's sides, exploring the other woman's body for the first time, while Katie quickly took hold of them and put them underneath either side of the soft, leather cushion and behind her back slightly, apparently not wanting them to be a factor. She resumed their kiss, her tongue hot and questing, exploring the unfamiliar depths of the strangers mouth while Trish squirmed slightly beneath her, obviously used to being the one in control of these kinds of encounters.

"Your hands are going to stay where they're at love, or I'll warn you right now, I will walk away. That's part of the game, don't wager with me." Katie Lea explained, knowing that would cause Trish to comply.

After Trish gave her the nod of approval she was looking for she got off the blondes lap and teasingly removed her own shirt. Trish felt her mouth go dry as she watched Katie remove her bra only seconds later, leaving her to stare in awe at the magnificent body infront of her.

Trish silently wondered how the hell she was going to get through this little encounter without touching that gorgeous body, maybe that was the point of the game. It seemed like Katie was reading her thoughts as she gave her an ear to ear grin. Since the task of looking at her topless seemed to be torturing Trish as it was, she decided against removing her pants and joined her back on the sofa.

Katie quickly began an oral assault first on the flesh of her neck, and then onto her throbbing pulse point, reddening the skin as it responded, and making Trish gasp. She felt Katie's hands running themselves along her abdomen and then upward, bringing her shirt with it. The chill in the room was nothing compared to the heat of her palms, making her flesh feel like it was burning.

Trish's hands clutched into fists underneath the couch as Katie pulled the remainder of her cleavage out of her bra, quickly disposing of the item. She felt a warm, moist mouth wrap around one of her nipples, the hot tongue teasing her flesh, puckering it into errection before switching off and performing the exact same task with the other one. She got off the blondes lap momentarily and continued her task.

Trish closed her eyes and bit her own tongue as she witheld the overpowering urge to use her hands while she was being teased. It wasn't seeming possible as Katie angled her hips properly, removing her pants and the small cloth of her underwear.

Katie began softly stroking the delicate and needy flesh of Trish's womanhood. She applied very little pressure, but just enough to keep her teetering on the edge of an orgasm. She continued to taunt the Toronto native, making her wonder when she'd get the hell out of limbo and finally make it to heaven.

Trish let out a deep breath, her hips rocking against Katie's hand attempting to speed along the process of pleasure. She was becoming extremely impatient and her body language spoke that for her in volumes. She arched some more when suddenly Katie stopped teasing her and got off the couch. Worry and frustration filled Trish's mind momentarily, she thought that maybe her neediness was angering Katie and that she wasn't playing the game her way.

That was until Katie dropped down to her knees in between the blondes legs, an extra sexy smirk taking over her facial features before spreading them apart. Trish's arrousal increased tenfold at the suggestive display on the floor, now wanting her hands free more then ever but keeping them locked in place for the sake of her own sanity.

She felt Katie's tongue tickle her thighs and she wimpered outloud, trying with all of her internal power not to beg for this. The tongue got closer and closer but never quite seemed to reach the destination Trish wanted.

"Would you please fuck me?" Trish let out frustrated, and it seemed to be exactly the que Katie was waiting for. Trish felt the all too familiar clench in her stomach, letting her know that her release was approaching quickly.

Katie chuckled at her request, rewarding her by thrusting a finger inside of her, causing a moan to loudly rip from the Canadian's mouth.

Trish could feel her own fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms so instead she gripped the material of the couch for dear life. She was sure that her knuckles were becoming more white by the second, but she couldn't stop herself, she was already going crazy with desire from the small amount of contact she had recieved. Her head shot back as Katie added a finger and began thrusting in and out rapidly, getting lost in the sensations shooting through her body.

After what seemed like ages Katie lowered her tongue down onto the glistening flesh infront her, circling her clit and not interfering with her fingers that hadn't slowed their pace.

"There!" Trish cried out as Katie's tongue ran over a particularily sensitive area repeatedly. She could feel the orgasm coming strong now, she gripped the edge of the couch harder and rasied her hips, the constant contact of both her fingers and mouth driving her completely over the edge as an earth shattering moan left her lips, entering orgasmic bliss finally.

Katie smiled at her job well done as Trish's body continued to convulse, the orgasm ripping through her. Her tongue lapped up all that her body had to offer, sucking her fingers into her mouth and finding and enjoying the sticky sweet taste of hard work all over the blondes quivering thighs. She then made sure the sofa was still in good shape before pressing her lips against Trish's allowing her to taste herself on the other woman's lips.

"I bet your glad I'm a smartass now." Katie said, the usual sarcasm returning to her voice, knowing her plan had worked very effectively.


End file.
